1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of remote controllers and more particularly to a remote controller for multimedia applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote controllers for multimedia devices are well known and two-way communication devices such as cellular phones are also commonplace. Remote controllers for television sets provide sufficient control of television sets but fail to provide adequate two-way communication functions such as cell phones. Cell phones provide adequate two-way communication functions, but are usually not ideal for remotely controlling a multimedia device. Furthermore, remote controllers tend not to be user friendly when attempting to control much more than a television set. Typically, television sets are now coupled to numerous devices such as VCRs, PVRs, cable set top boxes, satellite receiver boxes, and stereo systems for example. Controlling all the devices with the typical remote controller usually requires the devices to be in the presence of the television set to utilize the menu functions displayed thereon. It also typically requires multiple remote controllers. The melding of two-way communication device and a remote controller to send and retrieve meaningful information and to control the operation of such multimedia devices effectively have yet to be provided or disclosed.